creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Leather Pauldron
Basic Information The Leather Pauldron is a shoulder-covering part of the Leather Armor set and reduces the damage that your player character's shoulder would take from Creatures' attacks - or from physical attacks dealt by melee Weapons of other players or Explosives when PvP is enabled on the game world or player claim (by default). The Leather Pauldron was introduced with update R31 in May 2016 and replaced the Leather Helmet. Similar to the former helmet it offers 20 defense points when equipped in the shoulder armor equipment slot. Since update R55 on August 22nd 2018, armor does not influence the look of your player character anymore when worn; instead, your Leather Pauldron will be worn invisibly, while you can select Costumes armor for the arms (some of which may look like plate armor or the like) individually to customize the look of your player character. Sometimes torso Costumes will also replace the look of the shoulder pads. Leather Armor is the first (tier) armor-type that you can craft or obtain in Creativerse. How to obtain As a new or returning Creativerse player, you can obtain 1 Leather Pauldron (and 50 Coins for the Store) by completing the Quest "Part Of the Process". For this quest, you'll have to: * complete the quest "Look Out Above" first, * collect a common gray Stone block from anywhere like from hillsides or cliffs, from recesses near rivers, from digging downwards a bit, from rocky Mountains or from Caves (no Power Cell is required), * craft a Processor in your crafting menu from 8x Stone, 8x Wood and 2x Vines, and * obtain 2 Wood Slabs by cutting natural blocks of Wood in a Processor In reward you will not only receive 1 Leather Pauldron, but also 20 blocks of common Stone, 20 Vines and 50 Coins for the Store. Completing this quest will unlock the quests "Self Defense", "Block and A Hard Place", "Bricks by Bricks" and "We Scout Here" and adds to the Rookie Badge. After completing some more quests, the quest "Forge Ahead" will then grant you the Rookie Badge that will allow your player character to "breath" under water for some more seconds before starting to drown and take damage. You can "equip" the Badge to show it off, but even if you don't, this permanent drowning buff will be granted to you. Other than that, you can craft Leather Pauldrons in your crafting menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key), after the crafting recipe is unlocked for free by crafting Leather Breastplates. Leather armor parts like Leather Pauldrons can also occasionally be found in Obsidian Treasure Chests that randomly spawn on Stalactite or Siltstone and other blocks of the Stalactite layer, but only in complete darkness, and mainly underground in long Stalactite layer caves that often have pools of Mineral Water in them. Sometimes, pieces of leather armor can also be obtained from Keepas of any kind (with a higher chance from Silver Keepas and Golden Keepas) as a loot after killing them or as a pet-harvest after taming them and feeding them their exact favorite type of Food. The Store of Creativerse does not offer any actual armor parts, but only Costumes instead that do not provide any defense points. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Leather Pauldrons can be unlocked by crafting or finding a Leather Breastplate. Leather Breastplates can be obtained by completing the Quest "Self Defense". These low tier Breastplates can also be crafted from an already unlocked starting recipe in your Crafting Menu. Alternatively, Leather Breastplates can very rarely be discovered in Obsidian Treasure Chests on the Stalactite layer underground, or can equally rarely be obtained from Silver Keepas or Golden Keepas as a loot or pet-harvest. How to craft To craft 1 Leather Pauldron, you'll need: * 1 Rockster Rock, either obtained from red Rocksters or Night Rocksters, either as a loot or as a pet-harvest. Alternatively, Rockster Rocks can be made from 2 Pebble's Pebbles each in a Forge, which doesn't require any crafting recipe * 3 pieces of Leather, obtainable as a loot or pet-harvest from Pigsies, Night Hoglets or Night Pigsies, or more rarely from BossHogs, Leafies, Night Leafies or Night Twiggies * 2 Bones that can randomly be looted or pet-harvested from many Creatures, or can be made from blocks of Fossils in a Processor (doesn't require any crafting recipe) Crafting or taking a Leather Pauldron is the unlocking requirement for the crafting recipe of Obsidian Pauldrons. How to use Armor parts will automatically be equipped as soon as you craft or take them if the respective armor slot is empty, meaning that no armor of this type (breastplate, armguards, pauldron, leggings) is currently equipped. Armor will only start to protect your player character after you've equipped it. To equip armor, right-click on the respective armor piece in your inventory, or drag it with left-click from the inventory into its according armor equipment slot on the right side of the inventory next to your character's model. This will place the new armor part into its according armor-slot next to your character's model, while the formerly worn armor-piece will be put into your inventory in return. Armor, when worn, will protect your player character from the impact of physical hits from creatures, reducing the damage inflicted on the character. It will not protect your player character from falling damage, drowning, environment afflictions or any elemental damage. Durability Creatures usually hit only one piece of armor with each attack, which will reduce the durability of this armor part, until it will fall apart completely. You will be notified onscreen if any of your armor "breaks". Repairing armor is not possible in Creativerse. When a piece of armor has lost all durability, it will fall apart and leave the respective body-part unprotected. So if your armor has only very little durability left, you might want to consider taking a newly crafted or found spare armor part with you that you can equip as soon as the currently worn will be destroyed! The durability of armor is indicated by the shrinking length of the green bar on the icons of the armor pieces in their equipment slots to the right side of your inventory; and also as a color-code on the armor doll in the bottom left corner of the main game-UI. On this small symbolic doll, green armor-pieces have (nearly) full durability, yellow pieces have significantly reduced durability, pale red pieces are nearly fully worn out and white parts of the armor doll are not protected by any armor (anymore). Category:Crafted Category:Armor Category:Equipment Category:Treasure Category:Quest Rewards